


temptations of the flesh

by NoxWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, It's an odd tag i know but itll make sense, My usual bullshit - Freeform, Old West + Witch Hunt AU, Teasing, aaaaannndd maybe alex, all characters are minor except Lena and Kara, i havent decided for her yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: 1874 - National Springs CityLuthor Co. has just purchased 300 acres of land for coal mines. Lena Luthor comes riding into town as head of the coal mines after her brother takes over power due to their father's untimely passing. Kara Danvers' world is flipped upside down when this eastern proper lady comes knocking and needing a place to stay. Alex Danvers is more than happy to oblige but Kara is still eyeing this stranger, whether it's due to Kara's eyes wandering to her cleavage or the girl's mystery business, is entirely in the air. Mon-el is not to happy when a new woman comes riding into time taking time out of Kara's day that should be reserved for him. The town of National Springs just got a whole lot bigger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i never wrote a summary like this one so woops if it sucks. anyway, this au literally came to me like a week ago but i was doing NaNoWriMo. (also yes i know i have like three other fics to update shhhhh its fine) this is un-edited as in, i deadass just wrote it three hours ago

The dust and dirt kicked up as the horses trotted through town, the carriages behind them rolled over loose dirt which the wind caught. The town bustled and breathed as it hit high morning. Kara put her bandana over her mouth and nose, covering herself from the dust and dirt. She crossed the street from the Olsen Smithing Company and back behind the old church to cut across the town, back onto Danvers family property. The thirty acre ranch sits just north of the entire town surrounded by a wall of trees and fences to prevent the horses from running off. The road from the house leads straight into town but takes the driver all the way around and back to the front of the town instead of straight through the woods. 

 

Kara’s learned to cut some corners and make her own paths. She makes it under the fence before she drops her bandana. She walks through the uneven field of dirt and grass while watching the four horses out in the paddock. It takes her twenty minutes to make it to the barn just before the house, she slips inside and goes to the back of the barn. Placing her bag down she pulls the fresh horse shoes out and then walks back to the stables. 

 

In stable seven sits Ole Bess, the oldest horse in the Danvers family. Her horse shoes had rusted and now Kara is out to repair it, she opens the stable door to meet Bess. The horse turns to Kara, huffing in acknowledgement of Kara’s presence. Kara smiles and pats the top of Bess’ back before she runs her hands down the horse’s muscles and to her front hoof. 

 

She takes the hammer from her trousers’ back pocket and starts to pull the nail out of the horse, going easy as Bess just eats away at fresh hay Alex left out before work. Kara gets through three shoes before a noise interrupts her work. 

 

“Hello? Is anyone home?” A sweet voice sounds from the front of the house. 

 

Kara bites down on the three nails still left in her mouth before she speaks, “In hur!” 

 

She pulls one nail from her teeth and lines it with the holes in the shoe. As a young lady walks to the front of the stall Kara starts to hit the nail into place. The lady clears her throat while Kara hammers away and Kara just rolls her eyes. She hits the last bit of the nail in and then raises her head, taking in the long dress the lass wears and how she holds a bundle of it as to keep it above the dirt. Kara chuckles when she sees the muddied boots the lady wears and the small strand of dirt along the edges of the dress. 

 

“Your dress is gonna get mucked no matter what, miss.” Kara speaks through gritted teeth and then pulls the next nail out of her mouth. 

 

“Yes, well aren’t you astute.” The lady huffs, causing Kara to chuckle again. “I come in regards to Ms. Luthor who is interested in renting the estate for a time, she has offered a large compensation despite what the estate is actually worth.” 

 

Ole Bess snorts indignantly, Kara just pats the horse to ease her with a smile on her face. “Ole Bess is right, you can’t put a price on a family built home.” 

 

“Oh great, the help talks to horses.” The lady in front of Kara whispers but not quiet enough, Kara raises her head and looks at her with a frustrated glance. “I apologize, that was very rude.” 

 

“What do you want lady?” Kara grumbles as she finishes the last nail, lowering Ole Bess’ hoof to the ground before she stands and wipes her hands on her trousers. 

 

“Ms. Luthor-”

 

“Aye, the money. Why is this Luthor not here herself to check where she’ll be living for a time?” Kara pushes past the minion, walking back to her bench to place down the extra nails and hammer.

 

“She should be here soon but Ms. Luthor is a very busy woman she’s running a company Ms. Danvers.” The lady follows Kara out of the barn and down the path to the house. 

 

“Now there you have it wrong. You’re lookin’ for Alex not me and my dear sister won’t be here for another hour or so.” Kara opens the door, not holding it open for the lady who follows behind, finally dropping her bundled dress. 

 

The woman sits in a chair at the kitchen table, a grumble of words Kara can’t make out but she’s sure is not lady-like. Kara laughs, pulls a beer from the fridge and sits across from the lady with her feet up. 

 

―

 

They sit in an awkward silence for forty to fifty minutes, Kara nursing her beer and the lady picking at her nails and inspecting the house. Kara hears the familiar clop of heavy hooves and she’s up, beer back in the fridge, and heading out to the door. On the approach Kara sees three horses, two with female riders a top with the other pulling a carriage. 

 

Kara recognizes the sleek black horse with a single white spot on it’s neck, as it leads the other two horses. Alex talks away at the ear of the other lady, one unfamiliar to Kara’s eyes. She watches Alex approach and goes to meet her, reaching out for Lantern’s reins. Kara leads them up to the porch Alex sliding off in the middle of their walk up to get the reins of the stranger’s horse. 

 

The carriage pulls up behind them, turning to let the door face the house while the driver sits on his seat without moving. Kara ties lantern to the foremost post and starts to fill the trough with water from the pump. Alex mimics Kara’s actions across the way with the foreign lady’s horse. The woman who dismounts the strange horse peaks Kara’s interest. Her dress cuts low across her cleavage, the back exposes a bit too much of skin to be appropriate for a right southron girl. Her hands are covered in white gloves and her hair is pulled up in a bun with curls and twists that Kara is sure captured some type of rat to get that shape. She shakes her head, where Alex picks up strays she’ll never know. 

 

She wipes the sweat from her brow before walking over to her sister. The two embrace in a familiar hug before Alex pulls back and motions for everyone to go inside. Alex lets the guest go first and Kara waits for Alex to go in first. The woman looks around once she passes the house’s threshold, eyeing the open roof and walls of the house. Kara stands against a pillar a few feet in front of the door, leaning on it as she watches Alex begin to converse with the woman. 

 

“Ms. Luthor.” The woman who burst through Kara’s barn rises from the kitchen table to approach the woman. So this was the infamous, Lena Luthor. Alex eyes Kara over Ms. Luthor’s shoulder checking in on her sister, Kara just smiles and motions for Alex to focus back on the woman in front of her. 

 

“Jess. How are you? There’s a carriage outside if you wish to take it back to town to that hotel. Or if there are accommodations for you here, I’m not quite sure what Ms. Danvers had entailed in this deal.” Lena clasps her hands together. 

 

“That’s quite alright Ms. Luthor, I’ll head to the hotel and then check on the office building you bought. If anything is wrong I’ll come back to inform you.” Jess makes her way out, desperate to get out of the farm house and back to town. 

 

Kara chuckles as Jess passes her, earning a glare from the woman who pushes out the door to the carriage. Her interest turns back to Ms. Luthor who is staring at her with her luring green eyes. Kara loses her tongue as she looks in those eyes, the Earth put in a person’s eyes was impossible yet here she was staring at it.

 

“You are Kara correct? Your sister told me about you on the way up, you’ll be the one around the house the most correct?” Lena questions as she pulls of her gloves to extend a hand to Kara. 

 

Kara takes it softly, her skin smooth against Kara’s calloused work hands it nearly makes the blonde shudder. Lena simply smirks and nods her head before looking back to Alex. 

 

“The estate looks wonderful Ms. Danvers, I think the compensation I left in your office will be enough until the rest arrives, correct?” Lena asks to which Alex just replies with a nod. 

 

“So what brings you to the ole west Ms. Luthor?” Kara asks as she walks past both women and back to her beer in the fridge. 

 

“Kara, don’t-”

 

“It’s quite alright Ms. Danvers, I’m not hiding anything.” Lena’s smirk pointed at her makes Kara think that’s not the entire truth. “I recently invested in about three hundred acres of land, coal mines and such.” 

 

“That’s some dirty work for a proper lady like yourself.” Kara smiles as she looks at Lena through her lashes. 

 

Lena’s smirk never falters, “I’m a big girl, I like to get dirty sometimes.” 

 

Kara’s feet fall from their place propped on the table as she inhales her alcohol, her chest ceases as she coughs to free her lungs of liquid. Lena hums in success. Alex pats her sister’s back to help clear her pipes before she leads Lena down the hall to the bedrooms. Alex walks past Lena, not seeing the devilish wink the woman throws over her shoulder. Kara nearly chokes again but she puts her beer down and tries to calm her face before a hot blush rises to her cheeks. 

 

It’s a few minutes until Alex comes out and motions for Kara to help her outside. The carriage that took Ms. Jess to the town left luggage by the porch and Alex offered their assistance to Ms. Luthor. Kara heaves three in at a time, one wheeling against the floor with another stacked on top of it while she lugs one over her shoulder. She walks down and into the guest room, lowering the luggage and cases into a corner. 

 

She’s on her way out when she sees the reflection of the guest bathroom in the long mirror in the bedroom. The pale body has curves and lines, barely any marks out of place other than an occasional mole or freckle. The one just above Ms. Luthor’s panties calls to Kara, she shakes her head from the mirror and walks out to the hallway and down to Alex. 

 

“Um.” Alex swallows her words in her throat. 

 

“What?” Kara falls against the couch in their living room, looking at Alex who stands in front of the closed door with contemplation on her face. 

 

“Someone’s at the door.” Alex says softly.

 

“Let them in, I don’t care, we already have one stranger in our house.” Kara rests her head against the back of the couch, head looking at the ceiling. 

 

“Kara, It’s him.” Alex hisses in a hushed tone. 

 

Kara stands immediately, it’s when the house falls into a dead silence that she hears a soft knock at the door. She wants to cry, to disappear, to take the horses and Alex and run. She hates this. Hates him. Yet the world is the way it is, so here she is. Kara calms herself, breathes a few times then nods her head to her sister. 

 

Alex opens the door, on the other side, a man with hair disheveled and dirt covering his clothes and face smiles at Kara. She grimaces in return. He walks forward, a nod and smile are given as courtesy to Alex, then he approaches Kara. 

 

“Kara, how are you?” Mon-el asks with a smile on his face. 

 

“It could be better.” Kara goes to hold her hands around her arms, hugging herself. “What about you?” 

 

As usual, not wondering why Kara was feeling bad the man widened his smile and began to speak of his day. “Another good day. James said he saw you at the Company for a new pair of horseshoes, why didn’t you come to me?” 

 

“Oh, I just went in as an off-hand thought, didn’t really mean to but I got what I needed.” She nods, taking a step back as he goes to sit on the couch. 

 

“Yeah, alright. Well, I made six sales today. Would’ve had seven but James ruined one of my pieces.” Mon-el groans.

 

“It was probably already bad.” Kara mumbles but the man hears her.

 

“What?” he sits up, anger in his eyes.

 

“James is the master smith of the town, I’m just saying, maybe he was trying to help.” Kara shrugs.

 

“No, he ruined it. It was already perfect.” 

 

“Then why aren’t you a master smith yet?” Kara spits at him. He stands, raising his body above hers as she backs a step away. He looks to her then stands smaller once again, his hand go to rub at the bridge of his nose in frustration.

 

“Kara, I’m just trying to provide for you. You don’t have a man in the house anymore and the money must be difficult. But all you do is insult my work and praise James. What did I do?” Mon-el asks, his hands go to her arms without permission, holding her in place. 

 

She twists her body to pull out of his grasp. “I don’t need your money Mon-el. Alex makes money at the station, I get enough money for two at each competition. Plus-”

 

“I did not realize we had guests.” Lena Luthor walks out of the hallway, hair in a towel and her formal dress exchanged for a leisure dress that exposes her legs when she steps due to the slit that starts at her hip, and her cleavage hangs out as it barely fits her breasts, her dress wraps around her back tight with no straps. Kara can’t pull her eyes off the pale expanse of skin that is this woman’s neck nor her mind off of the freckle she knows rests on her back just above her panty line. 

 

“Who the hell are you?” Mon-el turns, aggravated at the intrusion of a stranger. 

 

“This is Ms. Luthor, she’ll be staying with us for a while until the coal mine she bought is functional and what not.” Alex speaks, finally getting around to pulling off her gun belt and sheriff’s vest. 

 

“And who are you?” Lena inquires.

 

“I’m Mon-el, I’m to marry Kar’ when she decides it’s time to settle down and stop playing games.” He stands in front of Kara protectively while Kara rolls her eyes and walks from behind him back to the open kitchen to grab her beer she left on the table, now warm.

 

“I thought arranged marriages weren’t how the west worked, the whole wild and untamed attitude is what we hear in the east.” Lena eases her hair out of the towel before she folds it in her hands and stands in the hallway. 

 

“They aren’t arranged.” Alex sighs but Mon-el speaks over her.   
  


“I was the one to get her father’s blessing before his passing, god rest his soul.” Mon-el puts a hand over his heart in respect, ever the gentleman. 

 

“And Ms. Danvers agreed?” Lena questions, a hint of shock in her voice. Kara shakes her head ferociously from behind Mon-el and then looks to Lena’s eyes, a storm in process of ravaging a whole town rages behind her eyes and Kara feels a fire in her lower belly ignite.

 

“So you don’t actually have a marriage accord Mr. El. Unless Ms. Danvers here agrees right now you have no moral or actual authority over her, which means you’re lying. Not only are you lying but you’re manipulating the girl with the blessing of a father who has passed. I would suggest you leave, especially since the property is under control of, both, the town sheriff and the town’s newest lawyer. Both of whom you seemed to have royally pissed off.” Lena smiles and tilts her head, waiting for a response.

 

Mon-el gives none, he just eyes her with a hanging jaw that rises as he runs a hand through his messy hair. He turns on his heel, nodding his courtesy to Alex and then exiting the property.

Alex closes the door, locking the three latches, and lets out a breath of relief before she chuckles in astonishment.

 

“You really a lawyer, Ms. Luthor?” Alex turns to look at Lena.

 

“Third generation graduate.” Lena smiles before she takes a seat at the kitchen, setting the towel on the back of a chair next to her. “Now what’s for dinner, I am just starving?” 

 

Kara looks to her sister with a smile, Alex shakes her head in amusement before going to the fridge and listing off foods the two siblings can make or is already found in their fridge. Kara watches Lena from across the way, the woman avoids direct eye contact with Kara now and it entices Kara to look at her longer. 

 

The longer her gaze burns on Lena the more it seems to get to her. Lena’s eyes will glance at Kara while Kara is staring only to immediately find something else to look at. When no one comes to a single decision Alex pulls out some roasted mutton for herself and Kara then a pepper pot soup for Lena. 

 

Kara eyes Lena in between each bite, watching the proper lady blow at the steam before taking a sip and never slurping. She pours the soup from her spoon into her mouth delicately, eating her share of food and leaving a decent serving left when she says she’s full. Kara chuckles at the left over soup while she cleans Alex and Kara’s plate which barely have a scrap left on them. Alex goes to take Lantern and Sirius, Lena’s mare she got from her father who loved the stars, into the barn out back. 

 

The three do their typical night time routines, what Lena’s routine is like is beyond Kara as the woman doesn’t come out until she needs an extra blanket. Kara’s on the couch, feet kicked up and book in hand as she reads her story of the night, when she sees Lena approach from her room. 

 

“Where might Ms. Danvers be about?” Lena questions, her leisure dress changed as well as now she just wears a corset that shows off her thighs but also a sheer robe to cover herself. She isn’t covered as she talks to Kara, the robe is spread open and her hands are on her hips. Lena clears her throat and Kara looks up over her book to Lena’s eyes and not her long, pale, delicious thighs.

 

“You ought to just call her Alex or I may come to lose my fucking mind with all the proper lady things.” Kara sets her book down and stands from the couch. “She’s out brushing down Lantern, what do you need ma’am?” 

 

“If I  _ ought _ to start calling her Alex, then you  _ ought _ to start calling me Lena.” Lena crosses her arms as Kara walks to her.

 

“I think ma’am fits you.” Kara smirks, earning an eye roll from Lena.

 

“I need another blanket, it’s frightfully cold in my room.” Lena turns and starts down the hall to the guest room. Kara follows, passing her once in the bedroom to reach the closet. She opens it, expecting clothing but it’s still empty and Lena’s bags still lay near the door. Above the closet rod is a shelf full of blankets, she pulls one down and tosses it to Lena’s bed before turning back to the woman. The woman who has taken off her robe and is tying her hair up. 

 

“Would you mind untying me?” Lena turns her back to Kara, motioning to the strings that line her spine. Kara says nothing just walks closer, hands shaking as they hover over the strings. She starts to pull at the knot to begin untying the corset.

 

“That man that came by today, what an awful person.” Lena shakes her head, watching Kara through the mirror. 

 

“He means well. At least, that’s what Winn always says. He just wants to help Alex and me. He thinks I’m too tempted by unusual things.” Kara continues to talk as she unties a bit further down the corset.

 

Lena finally gets her hair up and her hands fall to her sides, “What type of unusual things?” Lena’s eyebrow quirks and Kara’s words catch in her throat for what must be the hundredth time today. 

 

“Well, woman around these parts don’t usually go unmarried for as long as I have. They also don’t usually have rumours about them being a slack.” Kara shakes her head, untying more knots.

 

Lena hums. “Well.” Kara’s fingers finish the final knot and the corset falls away, onto the floor. Lena stands, turning towards Kara, with panties on but bra discarded with the corset. “I’ll try not to be an unusual temptation.” Lena looks up the half inch that separates her and Kara.

 

Kara’s eyes go to above Lena’s head as she sees the exposed breasts in the bottom of her eyesight. “Goodnight ma’am.” 

 

“Goodnight Ms. Danvers.” Lena watches as Kara walks away. Kara stays with her eyes forward, she hears Lena close her door but she refuses to look, refuses to be tempted. 

 

―

 

Kara’s up early, slacks on and work shirt thrown over. She puts on her work boots and heads out to the acres. Alex’s typical note of her estimated return is scrawled on a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. She leaves it behind as she steps out of the farm house and into the early Texas’ sun. She slips her work gloves on, walking out to the hay bales that rest in sections of the field. 

 

She’s mounted on Hillie, their work horse, as she makes her way from bale to bale . Each one gets tied again and then hitched to Hillie’s cart. She brings the first sixty up to the farmhouse and then starts stacking. She’s done with the first row, ten bales lined up next to each other, when she sees the door swing open and out comes Lena Luthor with decent clothes. Kara wipes her brow, watching as Lena takes a seat on the porch and watches Kara. Kara rolls her eyes and then turns back to the bails. 

 

She heaves one onto her shoulders, holding it tight against her back before she chucks it onto the top of the stack. With a pitch fork deep inside the hay bale she pushes it against the wall of the barn, lines it up with the one beneath it and then hops off the bales to get another one. She pulls at her shirt, lifting the hem up to wipe at the sweat collecting above her brow. 

 

The rows get stacked like stairs, ten then nine, eight, seven, six, etc. She heaves one up a step then steps up, repeating the process until the last bale is on its lonesome. She goes inside the barn, comes out with a rope and starts tossing it until it gets stuck in a loop hanging high off the ground. One end ties to the bale with the other wrapping around a brace on Hillie. Kara leads the horse forward, getting the bale the necessary height then starts to motion to Hillie to side step. The two work to get the last one into place then Kara unhitches Hillie and lets her into the paddock. 

 

She’s walking back to the porch, stopping at the water trough to pump out some water for herself. She splashes herself, drenching her face and hair in the fresh cold water to cool down. Kara walks back to the porch, drenched in water but cooler than when she was working.

 

Lena’s standing from her seat, “Good, you’re done. Would you mind taking me into town?” 

 

Kara knows what she should say, last night was too close. “When?”  _ No. _

 

“Once you’re looking a bit more presentable.” Lena grimaces as she motions up and down kara. 

 

“I look fine.” Kara barks back.

 

“Mhm. For some you run in line with their tastes.” Lena bites her lip as she looks over Kara again. Her eyes meet Kara’s again and she lets her lip go, “But this is business and business is professional.” 

 

“This is the west. We do professional on the back of a horse.” Kara points her thumb to the barn behind her.

 

“Is that how the cowboys do it?” Lena teases. Kara opens her eyes wide and shakes her head to refute. “I can wait Ms. Danvers.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? updating a fic? more likely than you think.

It takes thirty minutes in the shower and ten minutes in her closet until she shows something that Lena deems  _ suitable _ . It’s not much different than what she was wearing before. Her white button up is tucked into tan pants with a vest over her shirt. A belt hugs her waist and holds her pants up. She has her riding boots on and a hat to block out the sun. If anything Lena is the one not presentable, a dress that large and nearly spilling her breasts out, not that Kara was looking at the woman’s breasts. 

 

She trots alongside Lena a top of Jeremiah’s old bay, Freud, and keeps her eyes on Lena as the woman leads them into town. She simply follows Lena around town, stopping at a few shops and speaking with a few men in town. Kara waits atop her horse, hat covering her face from the beating sun. Lena gets out of the masonry store rather quickly, placing her purchase in the satchel under her horse’s saddle. Kara backs up Freud and begins to walk on, letting Lena catch up.

 

“Just one more stop.” Kara nods her head at Lena’s notice. 

 

They go to the end of the main street and Kara can already hear Alex chastising her. This is the one stop Kara decides she isn’t letting Lena walk in alone. She dismounts, much to Lena’s surprise.

 

“Don’t think I can handle myself Ms. Danvers?” Lena asks at the front door.

 

“I think you would do just fine ma’am, it’s the people inside I fear for.” Kara smirks.

 

“Is that so?” Lena pushes the door open, leaving the question in the air.

 

Kara looks up at the sign above the establishment, a cold chill running down her spine.  _ Daxam Saloon. _ She follows Lena after a few seconds, the establishment already filled to the brim with rowdy drunk men and waitresses trying to fight off hands and calls by the drunkards. 

 

“Why are we here?” Kara asks sharply.

 

“Don’t like Saloons?” Lena cocks a brow.

 

“Don’t like this one.” Kara huffs before following Lena down a row of tables full of drunk bastards and men in heat. 

 

Shouts and hollers are thrown at Lena, come ons and insults meant to be compliments thrown in the mix. Kara clenches her jaw, she knows the calls are at Lena but it makes her skin crawl anyway. One man stands in Lena’s path, putting a hand on her arm before running on about one night she wouldn’t forget. Kara steps forward, a hand on his wrist, and twists it backwards causing him to shoot in pain. It’s effective in getting attention of the other men.

 

“You all know me,” the men nod. “Then you’ll listen. Touch Ms. Luthor again and I’ll break more than your arm.”

 

The man immediately takes his seat once Kara lets go, it earns her a hand at her lower back and a whisper in her ear that makes her body light up. “I didn’t know you would be the jealous type.”

 

“I’m- no- I-” Before Kara can make a comprehensive statement Lena is walking to the bar in the far back of the establishment. 

 

_ This woman will kill me _ . Kara sighs and follows, taking a spot to Lena’s side but not at a seat. Her eyes roam the place, men still look at them but when they meet Kara’s gaze they’re drinks are the most interesting thing in the room. 

 

“I’m looking for two women.” Lena asks the bartender.

 

He laughs as he cleans a glass that was left on the bar table. “Well ain’t that queer.”

 

“Sara Lance and Maggie Sawyer.” Lena rolls her eyes at his comment.

 

“That doesn’t help your case sweetheart, they’re about as queer as they come.” 

 

“What a rancid thing to say about women, didn’t your mother teach you better?” Lena hisses.

 

“No, but if you wanna teach me a lesson we got rooms for a buck fifty.” He leans forward on his elbows.

 

Kara has had enough, she steps forward pulling at the hair on the back of his head before slamming it into the bar table beneath him. He pulls back, grasping at his nose and swearing at Kara.

 

“Someone get the sheriff!” A man shouts as others stand ready for whatever happens.

 

A calm voice comes from the corner, “Don’t do that, she’s sisters with the damn sheriff boys.” 

 

From the back of the saloon Mon-el sits with a beer he’s nursing but his eyes are on Kara. She clenches her jaw once again. She stands a step backward, the bartender rubbing at his injured face and backing away to the back room. 

 

“They’re in their rooms upstairs.” Mon-el stands, stepping closer to Kara with a light bow before walking up the stairs in the far corner of the saloon. 

 

“Seems like someone is still a little mad.” Lena whispers in her ear, sending another rack of shivers down her spine.

 

“He’ll get over it.” Kara grumbles before taking the lead, placing her hand at the small of Lena’s back and leading her up the stairs. She tries not to think anything of the smirk Lena flashes her as they make their way up the stairs.

 

Mon-el is stopped at a door with a broken handle and a croaking frame. He knocks lightly and motions for Lena and Kara to wait a foot away. “Lance. Sawyer. You got a lady asking for ya.” He takes that moment to pass Lena and Kara down the stairs and back to the bar. 

 

Kara crosses her arms, leaning against the wood walls to wait for the two women in question. She’s in the process of asking just why they need the two women when they both bust through the door, swinging it violently and nearly tearing it off its hinges. 

 

“Miss Luthor! Been hearing a lot about your arrival.” Maggie is the first to speak, setting a hand out for Lena to shake but Lena forgoes the shake and just plainly opens with her question.

 

“I’m running a mine here, bout a mile out of town and in doing so I will be between my office and the mines. I am interested in having you two perhaps be the muscle of the office and mine whenever I’m at the opposing area.” Lena speaks with her most proper words, Kara being thrown from the quick change of teasing to business.

 

“How much?” Sara inquires as she finishes tying the last knot of her booth. 

 

“Let’s see, average wages in this town are around eight dollars a day so lets put you two at ten fifty.” Lena pretends to count on her fingers for emphasis on the high wages.

 

“You got yourself a deal Miss Luthor.” Maggie slaps Sara in the back in agreement that they will both work for her. Lena smiles happily before turning around and starting down the stairs.

 

“Oh and when the manor is erected you two will have first picks of rooms, unless you wish to stay in this saloon.” Lena is down the stairs before they can answer and Kara is slowly following behind. 

 

Wandering eyes follow Lena but when they see Kara following they lower their heads and their drinks are the most interesting thing they’ve seen in days. She leads Lena out of the saloon and back on their horses. It’s a quiet ride through town until Lena stops her horse suddenly, drawing Kara’s attention to the woman.

 

“I would like to see my land if that is alright with you, Ms. Danvers.” Kara nods her acknowledgement, turning her horse around and following Lena through to the lands she’s bought. 

 

It’s bustling with workers, some starting the remnants of a manor in the northern part of the land and others starting to build supporting structures for the mines. Lena tells Kara she’ll be building a road from the manor to the mines then to the town. She’s interested in stretching the town, perhaps with more businesses in her land to build more revenue and not let the land go to waste. Kara stops near the mines, hoping of her horse and leading him to a tree so she can tie him to it. She pats her hands on her trousers, dust huffs off with the force of the smacks. 

 

She walks over to the mine that’s just starting to be emptied. One man Kara recognizes from town waves to her and she waves in response. Lena has caught up on foot, her horse tied next to Kara’s on the tree. Kara sees one man struggling with a box of rocks and dirt and she rushes to help him heave it up and dump the materials into the pile of growing dirt and rocks. 

 

“You seem to be a quick woman Ms. Luthor.” Kara comes back to Lena, wiping the dirt on her pants again. 

 

“Well, the land was purchased a while ago so it would seem I’m rather slow with my acquisition.” Lena walks on, walking to a younger man walking out of the mine.

 

“Miss Luthor! How are ya today?” The man swings his axe down, leaning against it as he talks.

 

“I am doing well Mr. Spheer, and yourself?” She inquires with a genuine act of curiosity.

 

“Oh I’m good and well, we just got the basic outline of the mine done so it should be up and running in the next few days.” He rolls his neck and stretches out his back, his clothes and skin covered in dark dirt and soot. 

 

“Could I take a look?” She points to the mine shaft he had just come out of.

 

“Of course Miss Luthor, I’m gonna get going though, got a nice bed calling for me at home.” He lifts up his axe, it finds purchase on his shoulder and he’s leaving with a nice wave.

 

Lena motions for Kara to follow, Kara’s about to comment on how Lena will muck her outfit but the woman doesn’t seem to care. Taking the first steps into the mine she lets her dress drag against the floor. Kara follows, taking an empty lantern and filling it with flame as they wander down the shaft. 

 

Kara takes the lead as they go deeper, helping Lena with a hand during the steeper declines. Her hands go to Lena’s back as the tunnels narrow, Kara can feel Lena next to her with the heat of her breath on her neck.

 

“Everything looks good, the tunnels have their supports and the mine has lanterns every few feet.” Kara notices as she points to a few unlit lanterns dug into the walls of the shaft. 

 

“I didn’t realize you knew about mine shafts Ms. Danvers.” Lena asks as she slips past Kara to go forward. 

 

“My pa worked in one before he passed.” Kara runs her fingers along the dirt walls, picking up traces of loose dirt on her finger tips. 

 

“A collapse?” Lena inquires.

 

Kara simply nods, “Ms. Luthor wait!” 

 

Kara’s pulling at her waist, pinning her to the wall with a dirtied hand before Lena could fall. There’s a step Lena hadn’t seen down another level of the mine. She’s breathing hard from the half fall then the quick snatch of her waist by the farm girl. They’re both leaned against the wall, Kara pressed close as Lena leans against the dirt wall. Kara’s looking down at her with a heavy breath that shudders when her thumb moves on Lena’s hip. 

 

She’s either imagining it or losing oxygen because Lena Luthor seems to be moving closer to Kara’s face, their lips a breath apart as they steady themselves. Kara tilts her head to the side, leaning forward to match Lena’s distance. She’s nearly kissing the most powerful woman in the south until two shouts force Kara to sweep her head to the side. Her breath on Lena’s ear and their kiss a fleeting memory. 

 

“Miss Luthor! Are you alright?”

 

“We heard someone holler!” 

 

Lena clears her throat and turns her head to the side, exposing her jaw and neck to Kara.  _ An invitation? _ Kara looks away quickly as Lena speaks. 

 

“I am quite alright, just a misplaced foot. Thank you though.” She shouts back down the tunnel. 

 

A hand finds purchase on Kara’s abdomen, a light curl of fingers make her scratch at Kara’s abs unintentionally through the cloth shirt. “We better head back. It’s nearly time for dinner.”

 

Kara nods but doesn’t move. Only her left arm has purchase on the wall, Lena could easily slip to the right and back to the living world but she stays there for a moment. Her right hand rubs up and down Lena’s hip for a moment before letting go and taking a step to the other side of the tunnel. Lena nods her head and starts back, Kara following a good five feet behind her. 

 

Their ride home is quiet. Kara keeps looking at her right hand. Part of the dirt is gone, scattered against Lena’s dress she presumes. She rubs her forefinger and thumb together, imagining the feel of Lena’s hips between them. She shakes her head, freeing herself from the thought and carrying on with the journey. 

 

Kara ties the horses up, letting Lena go inside to  _ freshen up _ . Kara tries not to think of Lena dropping her dress and her brazier, letting her dark panties fall to the floor as she enters the bath. She brings Freud around to his stall and walks him in slowly. As she closes his gate he huffs at her. 

 

“I can’t do anything. She’s staying here as a guest. She’s a big city girl, she won’t find any need for me.” Kara starts to pore feed into his bucket. 

 

He huffs once more, shaking his head. 

 

“Don’t use that tone with me. I’m just bein smart bout this.” Kara starts to fill the water bucket. 

 

He shakes his head and sticks his neck out, nearly hitting Kara on the shoulder. 

 

“Hey, you don’t know what it's like, you could get any filly you wanted.” She huffs as she puts his reins and saddle on the rack. 

 

He lets out a puff of air then starts to eat his dinner. 

 

“Goodnight boy.” She walks out of the barn, closing the doors behind her. 

 

Alex is just coming outside as Kara reaches the back porch, “Saw you and Miss Luthor around town.”

 

“She needed someone to show her to places and buy some things. Made some friends.” Kara pats Alex on the back and the two head into house arm in arm. 

 

“Well I just got fresh meat from the butcher so I’ll cook dinner. You can grab the guest.” Alex motions with a knife down the hall to the bedrooms. 

 

Kara nods, trying not to have her cheeks burn with the thought of opening Lena’s bedroom to her in the bath. She stops short of the door, knocking lightly until she hears a response. 

 

“One moment.” Lena walks up to door, swinging it open as her hands go back to braiding her hair. “Oh, Kara. How may I help you?” 

 

“Miss Luthor. Alex will be preparing dinner so if you want something to eat that will be ready shortly.” Kara tries her best not to choke on her words as she takes in Lena’s night robe, the sheer material showing her body beneath as the fading sunlight hits her through the windows. 

 

Lena nods her head and takes a step to move past Kara but Kara is gripping her arm and turning her around. “I think it would be best if we didn’t tell my sister about the mines.”

 

“About what mines?” Lena asks, flirtation on her tongue. 

 

“About what happened down there.” Kara is leaning over Lena, pressing her against the dresser behind her. Her breathing increases to sharp breaths. 

 

“What happened down there Ms. Danvers?” Lena’s voice drops and her eyes are looking through her lashes. 

 

“Nothing.” Kara’s leaning down to Lena’s face, her lips hovering an inch above her. 

 

“If nothing happened then what do I need to hide from your sister?” Lena’s antagonizing her, leaning in with each word only to pull back and make Kara chase her. 

 

“Miss Luthor,” Kara’s hands find purchase on the dresser. 

 

“Yes, Miss Danvers?” Lena’s lips pull close to Kara’s, nearly grazing each other as they play this game of flirtation. 

 

“Kar! It’s ready.” Alex shouts from the kitchen. 

 

“It appears we are called to eat.” Lena whispers her words to the air, turning away and breaking from Kara’s arms. 

 

Kara stands against the dresser. She looks up at the mirror held up on the wall, her cheeks are burning and her eyes are blown. With a deep breath she pulls back the loose strands of hair that fall against her face and she walks out of Lena’s room. Kara’s seated next to Alex while Lena sits across the other side, fork and spoon already beginning to pick the food apart. Kara pulls at the napkin Alex had placed out, she tucks an end to her collar and scoots forward.

 

“Quite formal.” Lena comments, tearing at the meat placed before her. 

 

“Well, thought it a nice way to welcome you Miss Luthor.” Alex smiles and raises a glass.

 

“Thank you Miss Danvers.” Lena comments and nods her head in Alex’s direction but her eyes stay on Kara as she draws a piece of meat to her lips.

 

Kara’s barely picked at her food, driving her knife in and out of the soft meat and bread placed before her. Lena smiles as she bites at her fork. The pearly teeth against the deep red lips and silver utensil brings an odd sensation through Kara’s body from her chest to her toes. Her hands burn a bit at the sensation. 

 

Alex excuses herself first when a knock on the door interrupts their dinner. She’s up and talking at the front door while Kara and Lena stare at each other across the table. Lena’s forefinger finds a nice rhythm as it runs around the glass drink’s top. Kara is about to stand when she feels a soft touch on her shin. Kara tightens her jaw as she feels the soft rise of a foot on her shin to her knee. 

 

“Kara!” Alex shouts and it makes Kara stand abruptly, hitting her knees and thighs against the table. Lena’s smile is devilish as Kara can see her adjust her position to put her foot back on the floor.

 

Kara turns from the table, walking away from the kitchen and to the front room. “Yes?” 

 

“There’s an issue in the saloon,” Alex is already putting her sheriff’s coat and badge, a gun twirls into her holster. “I’ll be ‘round later. Have a goodnight, keep Lena here.” 

 

Kara is about to argue with her, wanting to leave the house and Lena behind and ride deep into town until she sees the person outsider her house. Mon-el stands with his arms crossed and his jaw set, a stern look on his face and no kindness in his eyes. Kara nods, letting Alex out the door and closing it behind her. 

 

“Your sister left?” Lena is walking away from the kitchen, her arms over her chest and below her breast. Kara bites her tongue to draw attention away from Lena’s breasts to her face which features a soft smile.

 

“Did you finish? I’ll clean up and you can go to sleep.” Kara pushes past the woman to the dinner table. She starts pulling plates up and placing them in a sink, she’s running water and rubbing viciously at the plates. 

 

“Miss Danvers.” Lena speaks softly, a sing song tune of the two words floats to Kara’s ears.

 

Kara stops, lowering her hands and the plates before turning off the water. She turns to her side, looking at the hallway to the bedroom where Lena Luthor stands in her night robe from the night before. Kara leans over onto her elbows before turning back around where she sees Lena turning around and walking back to her room.

 

She bites her cheeks, closing her eyes and groaning internally. With a slow pace she makes her way to the hallway. Her hands rub at her pants again, no dirt but the persistent sweat runs down her palms. She walks into Lena’s room, door wide open, to see Lena laying on her bed.

 

Lena props herself up, sitting on her shins and leaning upward. Kara comes to the edge of the bed, their breaths mingling.

 

“Have I been an unusual temptation Miss Danvers?” Lena’s words are smooth with sexual appeal, each syllable pronounced with a silky tone to her tongue. 

 

Kara can feel herself fall weak to the charm. “Yes, Miss Luthor.” 

 

“Are you tempted by me, Miss Danvers?” She leans forward, her mouth hot on Kara’s ears.

 

Kara can feel her throat tighten, a sharp intake of breath and a high whimper. “Yes.”

 

“Would you be tempted to touch me, Miss Danvers?” Lena’s lips touch the outside of Kara’s ears, she bites at her ear lobe.

 

Kara can no longer speak, her throat tightened and locked. She nods her head. Her mouth coming close to Lena’s ears. 

 

“What are you going to do, Miss Danvers?” Lena kisses just below Kara’s ear.

 

Kara’s hands go to Lena’s arms and she can feel the rough kiss below her ear turn to a smile, a soft laugh escapes Lena. She runs her hands up Lena’s arms, bringing them to Lena’s neck and where the neckline of the robe plunges. She starts to pull the two sides open, revealing Lena’s bare body beneath. 

 

“Is this what was supposed to happen in the mine Miss Danvers?” Lena asks as she puts her hands on Kara’s, her fingers running gently along Kara’s roughened skin. 

 

Kara simply nods her head, leaning with more weight to Lena’s head. She feels Lena nip at her skin. Her hands rush to pull apart the robe, revealing a bare Lena to the air and her view. 

 

“Can you resist temptation?” Lena nips her once again and then drags her tongue from where her neck and shoulder meet up to her ear again. 

 

“No.” Kara leans forward, pushing Lena back to the bed and grips her hips. She runs her hands upwards to bare breasts and her thumbs begin to roll over the soft erect nipples, she is encouraged by Lena’s heavy breaths and whimpers.

 

“Kar!” 

 

Kara is immediately off of Lena upon hearing her Alex’s holler. She looks at Lena, the rise of her breasts and chest as she takes deep breaths. Her hands shake out like she has dirt beneath them and upon the palms. 

 

Kara backs through the door, closing Lena’s bedroom door and begins walking towards her own room. She’s stopped when Alex comes down the hallway with a smile on her face.

 

“Kara! Miss Luthor, asleep?” Her voice goes from a shout to a whisper in a moment. 

 

She holds her hand to her bedroom’s door knob. She nods her head in response and begins to open the door. Alex follows her through the bedroom and she nearly shouts at her sister but stops herself as she begins to unbutton her shirt. 

 

“Mon-el is fine, how was the food?” Alex asks, dusting off her jacket and pulling it off. 

 

She swallows the memory of Lena’s skin before she turns to her sister. “It was wonderful. Miss Luthor liked it.”

 

Alex nods. “Good. Good. The town seems quite excited for her move in, she’s already put a lot of the men to work again. Since that ole mine closed down.”

 

Kara remembers, doesn’t say anything but remembers. “This place has no want of mines.” Kara’s voice turns vicious.

 

Alex brings a hand to Kara’s shoulder. “One mine is not the same as another. The Luthor mines are not the Zod mines.”

 

Kara turns to her sister, burrowing her head into her sister’s neck with a quiet sob. The two hug for a moment before Alex lets out a disgusted grunt.

 

“Your neck is wet.” She wipes her cheek to see if it is damp. Kara immediately slams her hand to her neck, rubbing at the marks and dampness left behind by Lena.

 

“I should wash up before bed.” She pushes to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and not waiting for her sister’s response. 

 

Her hands hold the sink, her head low as the water runs down the sink. She cups a hand beneath the flow of water before bringing it to her face and splashing the cold water to her face. Her mind flashes with a dark hall and soft walls, she feels heat on her breath and hears a silent whisper.

 

Lena’s voice runs through her mind and as she speaks it grows loud, to a mangle of screams. The heat of Lena’s breath grows to a burning heat within the hallway. The dark hallway brightens with a beast of flame encroaching upon her. She feels her legs start a run but she’s standing stuck to the ground in her bathroom. 

 

She can see the faces of men covered in soot, scared and burnt around their features. They merge together, the darkness of the soot turning to a soft dress and their features soften to form the soft lips and the smooth cheeks of Lena.

 

She splashes more water into her face and shakes her head. Her eyes tighten with frustration, she walks out of the bathroom and into her room. She falls flat to her stomach into the bed, foregoing her blankets and not caring to tear off her clothes. A groan escapes her and she feels it echo in her room, not caring if it echoes through the entire house or the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on tumblr at [canaries](http://canaries.tumblr.com) now and forever probably.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, like or comment and you can find me on tumblr @krlinadean (updated: 12/2/17)


End file.
